1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a process for surface treating iron-based alloy, and articles made of iron-based alloy treated by the process.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles made of iron-based alloy, such as die steel are often subjected to oxidation when used in high temperatures. Oxide films resulted from the oxidation can damage the quality of the surfaces of the articles. Furthermore, during repeated use, the oxide films can drop off, exposing an underneath iron-based alloy substrate. The exposed iron-based alloy substrate is further subjected to oxidation. Thus, the service life of the articles may be cut down.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.